Aquellas siete palabras
by loveZutara4ever
Summary: Escrito para la semana Zutara 2014. Siete son las palabras que lo definen, siete son las palabras que definen su vida junta a la de ella. U/A


**Nota de autor: Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Mike y Bryan**

**Escrito para la semana Zutara 2014: ****Melancholy, ****Jubilant, ****Motorcycle, ****Cobalt Blue, ****Unrequited, ****Socks, ****Slow Dancing. Contenidos todos de alguna manera en este one-shot.**

* * *

**Aquellas siete palabras**

La primera vez que vio aquella motocicleta, su primo Lu Ten aún viva. Llevaba puesta aquella chupa de cuero negro que le sentaba divinamente. Como siempre le tendía la mano y le ayudaba a sentarse sobre el sillín de cuero negro de la escarlata motocicleta. A sus nueve años, su primo le ponía un casco de proporciones gigantescas para su pequeña cabeza y fingían una persecución por una de las calles más transitadas de la capital entre risas y bramidos sin sentido.

La segunda vez que volvió a verla no fue tan agradable ni tan emocionante como lo era en su infancia cuando se subía con su primo mientras su tío les pedía precaución mientras circulaban por el pequeño patio de la casa. Allí estaba la moto de su primo, vieja y deslucida, la pintura roja se había desvanecido y el óxido manchaba el metal del manillar. De aquellos recuerdos felices no quedaban nada, cuando Zuko cumplió diez años su primo fue enviado a la guerra, el solía bromear y decir que se volverían ver y que cuando eso pasara, ya sería lo suficientemente grande para dejarlo conducirla a escondidas de su tío. Pero Lu ten… jamás volvió, del solo quedo un cuerpo sin vida. Él no quería aquella reliquia del pasado, demasiados recuerdos felices para una vida tan miserable, su padre lo repudió y desfiguro de por vida, su hermana disfrutaba sardónicamente de su desgraciada y su madre ya hacía tiempo que los había abandonado… lo único que le quedaba era su tío, un hombre viudo de mujer y de hijo.

* * *

Su único medio de transporte era aquella odiosa motocicleta, el motor hacía un ruido espantoso y las ruedas chirriaban contra el asfalto cada vez que tocaban el suelo. Odiaba tener que hacer de repartidor de dulces y té, aquella idea caprichosa que se le había ocurrido a su tío de atraer más clientela a su negocio. A veces veía a su hermana vestida con las mejores ropas e insultando al chofer de la limusina, ella sonreía como una arpía cada vez que lo veía, a lo que él le respondía con un apretón al manillar y un acelerón dejando hacía atrás una estela de humo.

Quizás sus mejores recuerdos de aquella época eran las tardes en la tetería de su tío con sus mejores amigos. Sokka solía robarle los pedidos del maletero de la moto mientras él no miraba, mientras que su hermana le daba un rapapolvo. Zuko solía embriagarse con la sonrisa de Katara mientras le intentaba convencer de que debía ponerse las pilas y dejar de catearlas todas por el simple hecho de su constante mal humor, él solía sorber el té cuando ella le decía eso. Katara era como una madre para todos ellos, y solía cuidar de cada uno de ellos siempre que podía. Eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de haberse comportado como un idiota cuando se conocieron, él había hecho todo lo posible para que ella le perdonase y llegó un día en que eso ocurrió, des de ese momento fueron inseparables, tenían una conexión especial, diferente a la que él tenía con Sokka, Toph y Aang y solían entenderse con más facilidad.

La primera vez que estrelló la moto contra el suelo la rabia lo consumía, aquel estúpido llamado Jet, había besado a Katara. La pobre motocicleta crujió de dolor contra el suelo duro y frío del garaje de su tío. Zuko hervía de rabia al ver los labios rojizos de Katara sobre los de aquel "macarra" que vagabundeaba por las calles hasta tarde. Hacía tiempo que sentía algo por Katara al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas, que no había nada, que lo que sentía era puramente físico que con el tiempo se esfumaría con rapidez, pero no fue así cada gesto cada sonrisa, todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella le producía una cierta felicidad y su corazón parecía acelerarse anhelando su presencia.

El día en que Katara rompió con Jet quiso esfumarse, simplemente desaparecer sin dejar rastro… al menos durante un par de horas, no quería encontrase con su hermano, no con lágrimas en los ojos… no quería una situación aún más tensa de lo que lo había sido la propia ruptura. Katara vagaba sin sentido por las calles de la Capital buscando un lugar donde refugiarse en su tristeza, se sentía estúpida, estúpida de haber querido a Jet... Ella vio una moto roja y algo oxidada aparcada contra el bordillo de la acera. El motorista está sentado en el escalón de una casa inhalando una calda de su cigarro con la mirada perdida. Él le saludo con la cabeza mientras ella sentaba, sabía que si hubiese sido Sokka le hubiese ofrecido una calada pero a ella no.

- Hola. Le dijo ella

- Hola. Respondió él apagando el cigarro contra el suelo gris empedrado.

- Rompí con Jet. Respondió ella con un susurro

- Lo sé… ¡Lo siento mucho!

- No lo sientas… fui estúpida. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra la chupa de cuero heredada de Zuko y lloró en silencio mientras observaba los primeros rayos del atardecer chocar contra el rojo metálico de la motocicleta.

* * *

Nunca pensó que lograría pagar sus estudios universitarios y aquel máster en aquella prestigiosa universidad en Ba Sing Se, donde también se había apuntado su hermana y otra vez tenía que volverla a ver día tras día por los enormes pasillos o por el campus de estudiantes. Todo aquello lo tenía gracias a su tío, el dinero que había conseguido gracias a aquel incordioso servicio de reparto a domicilio. Echaba de menos a sus amigos y especialmente a Katara que había marchado a estudiar a su tierra natal donde el nivel de medicina técnica era superior que en la capital. Pero aun no tenía intenciones de volver a casa con su tío, él quería recuperar todo lo que había perdido, el imperio económico de su familia, las empresas que deberían haber pertenecido a su tío y a su primo Lu Ten, las que ahora poseía su padre y heredaría su hermana, cada vez más desequilibrada mentalmente.

Fue por su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños cuando la volvió a ver a su moto aún más oxidada que antes y con aún menos brillo. Pero ese año también volvió a verla, nada había quedado nada de aquella chica con la que pasaba las tardes estudiando (obligado) en la biblioteca. La mujer joven que le saludó con un abrazo tenía un cuerpo femenino y esbelto. Él la observaba maravillado de lo hermosa que se había convertido y lo bien que le quedaba aquel vestido azul cobalto con el que le había recibido en el patio de la casa de su tío.

Aquel año le traería muchos quebraderos de cabeza y algunas desilusiones, fue ese año cuando recuperó las empresas que por herencia debía recibir antes que su hermana. Su padre fue encarcelado acusado de un masivo fraude fiscal y su hermana había sido ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico después de haber incendiado una de las sucursales de la identidad de su padre. El recibió el "imperio" totalmente al borde de la quiebra y lo que había sido un saludo a sus amigos se volvió en una despedida.

La segunda vez que estampó contra el suelo su motocicleta, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, se había refugiado en el garaje de su nueva casa mientras releía la nota publicada en la redes sociales, Katara anunciaba su compromiso con su viejo amigo Aang. Debería ser feliz por ellos se decía una y otra vez pero era incapaz de olvidar aquellos ojos, aquel color cobalto que tanto quería, dos años… era lo que le quedaba antes de tener que asistir a una ceremonia a la que no deseaba por nada del mundo tener que ir.

Zuko los felicitó el día en que los vio en la tetería de su tío, Aang estaba entusiasmado y Katara tan radiante como siempre. Ella le fue a darle un abrazo pero él rehusó acercarse a ella y no le dirigió la palabra, las siguientes semanas se volvió aún más distante hacía la pareja y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo libre sobre la moto dando tumbos en círculos de un lugar a otro intentando borrar de su mente aquellos ojos cobalto.

Por cortesía su tío le obligó asistir a la fiesta antes del gran día para sus dos mejores amigos, pero solo quería irse sin despedirse, la pareja de futuros novios recibía felicitaciones por parte de todos pero él nunca les dijo nada. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una tras otra copa, hasta envolverse en el velo de la embriaguez, lo siguiente que recordaba era la sensación de velocidad en su rostro y el derrape de ruedas y la más absoluta oscuridad.

Lo que su subconsciencia pudo lograr captar fue la inmovilidad total de su cuerpo y el llanto de varias personas entre ellas una mujer. En su subconsciente era el color cobalto lo único que podía ver.

* * *

Cuando al fin abrió sus ojos observó el frio y estéril blanco de su habitación, intento levantarse pero se estremeció de dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta de los tubos que entraban y salían de su boca, del yeso que cubría varias partes de su cuerpo y el motor que media sus pulsaciones una tras otra.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, con las entradas y salidas de médicos y enfermeras ocupados de él, busco caras conocidas, alguien que lo hubiera venido a visitar pero parecía que no había nadie, era un día de diario como se había enterado Zuko al ver el periódico de hacía dos semanas después del accidente, por lo tanto lo más seguro es que sus amigos trabajaran a esas hora. Por lo que pidió amablemente que le encendieran la televisión. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ver lo que ocurria en una de las numerosas películas que había visto, que no sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-¡Zuko estas bien! La mujer le intentó abrazar como pudo, mientras sonreía jubilosamente. El doliente vio la mirada de ojos cobaltos que la mujer le lanzaba, ella estaba feliz pero a su vez se la veía melancólica, él se sintió mal por ella ya que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido hacía un par de semanas.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Tuviste un accidente con la moto, ibas borracho… es un milagro que sigas con vida. Ella no le miraba, no era capaz.

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Lo sientes… es lo único que se te ocurre decir! ¡Eres imbécil Zuko, no tienes ni idea de cómo han sido estas dos semanas para todos, para tu tío… para mí! Le gritó con rabia pero rápidamente sus gritos pasaron a sollozos y sus ojos como el cobalto se anonadaron de tristes lágrimas.

- ¿Tienes a Aang, él es tu marido no? ¡No deberías haber vendió! Le gritó sin medir sus palabras, sin penar lo que quería decir.

- Siento que hayas perdido el tiempo Zuko… Ella cruzó la habitación dejándolo completamente solo.

Salió del hospital meses después, no volvió a saber de ella desde ese día. Al llegar a casa preguntó por su vieja motocicleta, su tío le lanzó varias evasivas. Al fin le dijo la verdad, él lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba como su tío hizo té mientras se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina y como dejaba en la palma de su mano un par de tornillos oxidados… el resto de su motocicleta era inservible y se pudría con lentitud pasmosa en el fondo de algún chatarrero.

* * *

Cuando la volvió a ver ya había pasado un año, estaban en una fiesta de fin de año en un local cerca de la playa, aquella absurda idea había sido de Sokka con quien se había encontrado en su avión de regreso de una reunión de negocios, al parecer él y Suki, la parejita acaramelada como Toph los llamaba, volvían de su luna de miel. El entusiasmo de Sokka le hizo ceder y aceptar su proposición, hacía tanto tiempo que no volvía a ver a su "hermano" que aceptaría todas sus bobadas.

Saludó a sus viejos amigos, Toph como siempre hacía aquellas bromas pesadas que tanto divertían a Sokka, mientras que él no fuese el objeto de burla. Aang le saludó con discreción y le presento a una chica pequeñita y delgada con los ojos castaños y el cabello del mismo color. Zuko le miró con asombro y Aang no le contestó, le dio la mano a la mujer dejándole totalmente tomó un sorbo aquel cóctel del cual no reconocía ninguno de los ingredientes, se había prometido no volver a beber después de su accidente pero necesitaba desinhibirse después de las vueltas que daba su cabeza a la mujer que había visto con Aang. Apoyado sobre la barra escuchó la voz de una mujer pidiendo la misma bebida, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto se quedó totalmente lívido. Katara lo miraba con desdén, pudo ver el asco en sus ojos, él bajo la cabeza silenciosamente totalmente abatido.

-Hola.

- Nadie ha dicho que quiera hablar contigo. Le dijo fría como el puro hielo.

- Lamento lo de ese día….

-¿Lamentar? ¿Qué lamentas aquella noche en que ibas borracho… las palabras que salieron de tu boca? ¡Qué lamentas Zuko! Katara estrelló el vaso contra el suelo, nunca la había visto así, ella estaba dolida, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, un dolor indescriptible, él recordaba momentos en los que tanto él y Katara se habían visto sumidos en la más absoluta miseria pero aquel…. Aquel sentimiento que habitaba en los ojos de Katara no era humano.

La tensión era palpable y podría cortarse en dos con un cuchillo afilado, tan afilado como la mirada de Katara en aquellos momentos. El sonido del teléfono móvil de ella lo salvo. La mueca de odio de Katara se volvió suave y una pequeña sonrisa triste adornó su labios, sin ni si quiera míralo rebuscó en su bolso y se marchó. El único rastro de su presencia era un pequeño calcetín azul celeste con pececitos rojos, él lo miró con curiosidad era muy pequeño y tenía un olor agradable, le recordaba aquella colonia que compraba su madre para él y Azula cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Hola! Le respondió Aang sentadose a su lado, el hombre calvo sonreía feliz, como solía hacerlo des de que era niño.

- Te vi discutir con Katara. Le respondió.

- Sí, tu….

-No, mi mujer no, antes quizás pero nunca más… La cara alegre de Aang entristeció.

- Nos divorciamos un mes después de la boda… ella decía que estaba confundida y que necesitaba aclarar muchísimas cosas, que no quería que nuestro matrimonio se fuera a pique y acabáramos odiando.

- Pero igualmente os divorciasteis… Lo siento Aang, yo no lo sabía… hace un año que Katara y yo no hablamos.

- Lo se ella me lo dijo, no te culpo por aquello Zuko… ella no te odia como tú crees… ni yo tampoco. Le respondió dándole unas palmaditas consoladoras sobre el hombro.

- ¿Esa mujer?

- Mi nueva pareja, ella no es Katara… ya sabes yo llegue amar a Katara, pero no es hasta ahora que no me di cuenta que ella no me amaba a mí. Ella se arrepiente por lo de la noche en que tuviste el accidente.

¿Por qué, yo no recuerdo nada?

- Lo sé…¿quieres un consejo?... Ve a verla y acláralo todo con ella… odio ver a dos de mis mejores amigos discutir entre sí.

- Ella ya no vive en el apartamento.

-Si ella se cambió hace un tiempo, espera un momento que te doy su nueva dirección.

El cogió el papelito que le proporcionó Aang y recogió sus cosas al salir por la puerta, volteó la cabeza.

- ¡Gracías Aang!

* * *

Una suave llovizna caía encima de su paraguas mientras esquivaba los charcos formados por la tempestad que se alejaba. El bullicioso tráfico le había forzado a tener que aparcar en el primer lugar vacío que había encontrado cerca. La dirección se encontraba a una manzana del lugar donde había aparcado, era un bloque de pisos construidos hacía pocos años, con vistas a una grande plaza con varias fuentes recreativas.

Tocó al timbre varias veces, maldiciendo en voz baja que la intensidad de la lluvia volviera a aumentar. La mujer dijo "un ya va" por detrás de la puerta y sin mirar por la mirilla abrió la puerta con golpe seco. La mujer que abrió la puerta no era la Katara que recordaba, aquella joven tenía el pelo revuelto, ojeras bajo los ojos y un rostro cansado. Él miró sus zapatos relucientes después de a ver escudriñado su aspecto durante un breve segundo.

-¿Qué quieres, estoy ocupada?¿Quién te dijo que vivía aquí? Ella intentó cerrar la puerta pero Zuko la bloqueó con la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar, necesito saber que paso.

-¡No hay nada de qué hablar, vete Zuko… por favor! Ella parecía rogarle a gritos.

El escuchó un chillido muy agudo, Katara dejó de intentar cerrarle la puerta en las narices y entro en la casa sin darle ninguna explicación. Zuko entró también cerrando la puerta y dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor del piso.

No se esperaba aquello, no se esperaba el bebé que Katara acunaba entre lágrimas, el ser pequeño y llorón no parecía calmarse de ninguna de las maneras. Katara le lanzó de nuevo una mirada suplicante.

- ¿Podrías cogerla…? Le preguntó con voz muy baja. Zuko asintió desconcertado, mientras Katara colocaba al bebé entre sus brazos. Por los dos pequeños pendientes de oro que llevaba Zuko supo que era una niña. La niña tenía la cabeza peluda, con pequeños y desordenados rizos oscuros, era morena pero no tanto como su madre, pero aún esas pequeñas diferencias la niña se parecía muchísimo a su madre. La bebé berreaba incomoda con agudos chillidos que pensaba que uno tras el otro acabarían perforándole en tímpano. Katara apareció con un biberón en su mano, ella se lo dio por lo que Zuko se la quedó mirando atontado.

- Que espeso eres a veces, ¡dáselo esta hambrienta! Le ordenó.

- Katara…

- Ahora no, dale el biberón a Miyu… luego quizás hablemos. Katara desapareció, poco después escucho caer el agua de la ducha. Él obedeció a su orden, el bebé, Miyu parecía haberse tranquilizado de momento, la niña le agarraba con fuerza su dedo menique, su manita era tan pequeña que Zuko pensó que podría rompérsela si se la tocaba. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar a las atenciones que la pequeña le demandaba, él la acercó a su pecho y la sostuvo durante un rato, ella olía muy bien como aquel calcetín que había encontrado, el calcetín ubicado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones con los tornillos de su antigua motocicleta. La niña se revolvió en sus brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada mientras le miraba con unos grandes ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

- Hace poco que empezó a sonreír, ella no sonríe mucho comparada con otros bebés de su misma edad. Creo que le caes bien. Katara respondió con una sonrisa, aquella era la Katara que Zuko recordaba, fresca y serena, amable y maternal.

- ¿Ellas es tu…?

- Sí, Miyu es mía

- Entonces Aang… ¿Lo sabe?

- ¿Zuko, de qué color tiene los ojos Aang?

- Grises… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Le respondió con una mueca en la cara mientras aguantaba a Miyu.

-Ella no es de Aang.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Aang era tu esposo, no? Zuko estaba cada vez más confundido.

- Sera mejor que te sientes. Katara le ofreció sentarse en el sofá, el bebé aún le sonreía mientras la cogía en brazos.

- ¿Esto es de Miyu? Zuko le enseñó el calcetín, Katara lo cogió con las manos y dos pequeños tornillos cayeron en su palma.

- ¿Tornillos?

- De mi moto

-¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió aquel día, verdad? Zuko asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Te encontré medio borracho en la barra del bar, cuando me vistes rompiste a llorar… jamás te había visto así. Te acompañe a fuera, en un lugar que fuera tranquilo y alejado… y te pregunté por qué estabas tan frío conmigo… te pregunté por qué llorabas. Le dijo ella con tristeza

-Qué dije? Preguntó interesado

- Me dijiste que me querías… me suplicaste por un baile, por un último baile de aquellos que hacíamos cuando eramos jóvenes. No te lo negué. Bailamos lentamente cogidos de la cintura sin música que nos acompañara, me susurrabas al oído que me amabas y yo decía que estabas medio borracho y que al día siguiente me iba a casar. Fue entonces cuando me besaste.

-¿Té besé?

-Sí me besaste, debería haberme ido pero… cedí, cedí como una boba… me dije a mi misma que aquello era un sueño y que despertaría al amanecer. Pero aquello yo también lo deseaba… quería a Aang pero… yo… no sé aquello me hizo empezar a plantearme cosas de las que no quería pensar. Un beso llevó a otro y ninguno de los dos dijimos que no, tú estabas borracho y yo viviendo un sueño.

- Cuando me di cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, te lo recrimine, te insulte y te dije que no quería volverte a ver… estaba tan confundida, tenía tanto miedo de que Aang se enterara, de que todos se enterarán. Me miraste con odio y dijiste que ibas a terminar con todo esto, te rogué que no pusieras un pie encima de la moto pero no escuchaste. Después de dar el sí quiero con Aang, tu tío apareció como un cadáver en vida, estaba desconsolado… acababa de recibir la llamada de uno de los hospitales más cercanos… decían que estabas en estado comatoso. Cuando te vi estabas intubado con tantos cables que ni yo misma recordaba cuantos había, pedí que te asignaran como paciente mío después y que te trasladaran al hospital donde trabajaba pero me lo denegaron… intente cuidar de ti lo mejor que pude durante esas semanas. Estaba tan feliz cuando te despertaste… y tú fuiste tan frío.

-Siento haber sido un imbécil.

- Unas semanas después empecé a sentirme mal, no sabía que me pasaba… cuando supe que estaba embarazada no supe que hacer, tenía mucho miedo. Una sola noche, me negaba a que fuera por una sola noche. Me sincere con Aang y él me miró con lastima, nos divorciamos poco después. No entendía por qué Aang no se enfadaba conmigo, le había sido infiel… pero él me contestó que siempre supo que nosotros dos teníamos un vínculo diferente al que yo podía tener con él.

- ¿Entonces…Miyu… es mia? Zuko sonrió con júbilo.

- Ella tiene tus ojos Zuko… ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta? Sonrió con tristeza

- ¡Perdoname Katara! ¡¿Por favor podría ser parte de su vida… podría al menos verla una o dos veces, quiero que ella sepa quién soy… podrías hacer esto por?!

Katara le dio un beso en la mejilla y coloco su cabeza en el hombro como cuando eran jóvenes y lloró en silencio.

* * *

-La última vez que vio su moto, o lo que quedaba de ella, Miyu había cumplido cinco años, su triciclo se había roto y necesitabas piezas para ser arreglado, su hija había estallado de felicidad al ver como su triciclo funcionaba de nuevo con aquellos dos viejos tornillos.

- ¡Mira mamá, mi triciclo funciona de nuevo! ¡Papá a puesto los tornillos de la suerte! Contestó con felicidad la niña.

-Después de todos estos años al final los tornillos de tu vieja moto han encontrado una nueva dueña. Respondió Katara con una sonrisa, Zuko le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sostenía a su segundo hijo en brazos, él niño bostezo con el repicar feliz del timbre del triciclo.

* * *

**A/N: Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en én espero que al editarlo no se me cambie nada de sitio (algo bastante molesto, porque después lo leo y me muero de vergüenza) **

**¡Y doy gracias de ante mano por sus revisiones!**


End file.
